


Flower

by KuroTsubasa



Series: New Dawn [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was another beautiful day. Mizuki’s eyes were on the Rib magazine he was holding, but his mind wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for posting late orz I had stuff going on all this week with exams and helping dad with translating stuff and yeaaa it's also my birthday today so i guess that makes things a lil bit better. but anyways, hope you all can enjoy part 2 ;v;!

It was another beautiful day. Mizuki’s eyes were on the Rib magazine he was holding, but his mind wasn’t. The ticking of the clock distracted him too much. Even though it wasn’t until an hour later to keep Sei company like he’d promised the nurse, he still couldn’t take his mind off it.

Letting out one final frustrated sigh, Mizuki put the Rib magazine away and leaned back in his bed, staring up at the plain ceiling. He closed his eyes, sifting through the memories he’s shared with Sei for the past week or so. _After some time I understood why they told me to keep him company…_

Mizuki had picked up little things about Sei from the time they’ve spent, and it’s something Mizuki hopes that he knows himself. Not the doctors, not the nurses, but him only. He knows that Sei always looks outside the window when he isn't there, despite being blind. It’s as if he’s trying see, or _feel_ what is outside. Or the last but most unlikely explanation is that he’s expecting someone, yet he never has any visitors. There were times when Mizuki wanted to ask, but he couldn’t bear the sight of Sei showing him a forced smile filled with sadness.

He turns his head at the wall again, a little annoyed that only twenty minutes had passed. Emerald eyes drift downwards to his bedside table, and he sees the fresh flowers his team members had brought him yesterday. They always bought him the same type of bouquet, red roses with a single white rose in the middle. Every time he saw it, he felt as if they represented something, though he could never figure out what. _Come to think of it, the flower vase by Sei's bed is always empty…_

“Mizuki? It’s earlier than usual but if you wouldn’t mind?” The nurse’s voice called out from behind the door, and Mizuki quickly stepped out of bed, hand reaching for the door handle. Then, he paused and turned again, looking at the red and white roses.

“Mizuki?”

“Yea I’ll be there in a second!” Mizuki said and walked back to his bedside table, hand gently taking the bouquet of flowers out of the vase. Droplets of water fell onto the floor, but Mizuki paid no attention to it. _Sorry guys, this is for a good cause._

* * *

 

“Morning, Sei.” Mizuki closed the door behind him, and Sei looked towards him immediately. His smile lingered for a brief moment before it turned to a thin line, his nose sniffing at the air. Mizuki let out a soft chuckle as he walked towards Sei’s empty flower vase, wondering how Sei noticed so quickly. _Their fragrance isn’t that strong, are they?_

“Oh, you noticed them?” Sei replied with a nod.

“Someone left flowers for you, but it doesn’t say who they’re from.” Mizuki spoke as he placed the flowers in the vase, thinking he’s gotten away with the lie. He turned and Sei was tugging at his sleeve, motioning for his hand.

“Hm? You want to tell me something? Let’s see…” Mizuki took a seat on the side of Sei’s bed, placing his hand in Sei’s. The touch wasn’t anything different, Sei still having fingers that are way too cold for any person. _I’ve gotten pretty much used to it though._

“I…don’t…have…anyone…who…would…send…me…flowers…” _Oh._

“I…think…they…are…yours…” Mizuki smiled defeatedly. _Even though he’s blind, he instantly saw through my lie, huh?_

“Yea you’re right. Sorry for lying to you, Sei…” While speaking, Mizuki reached for the flowers and held it out in front of Sei. The fresh and sweet scent of the roses filled the small space between the two, altering the atmosphere bit by bit with neither of them noticing.

“Before I bring them back to my room though, please keep one at least, ok?” Mizuki pulled an apologetic smile, hoping Sei would forgive him for his white lie. Sei nodded, hand reaching for the bouquet without Mizuki having to guide him. _Must be the scent of the roses I guess._

Sei’s hand hovered above the roses, and then he reached down, picking out the white rose slowly. He used his other hand to reach towards Mizuki again, while bringing up the flower towards his nose. Mizuki held out his hand like usual, placing it onto Sei’s.

“…Thank…you…” Sei nodded and lowered his head slightly, taking in the scent of the white rose, a pleased smile spread across his lips. A genuine, pure, happy, amazing smile.

\---

“Sei, how did you know there was a white rose in there?” Mizuki thought of it as a coincident, but there was still that chance. Sei looked towards Mizuki, and reached out his hand with the white rose towards him. The distinct smell of the rose reached Mizuki, and he took it as a sign to take in the scent.

“Smells nice but-” Suddenly, the sensation of the bouquet was gone from his hands, and the next moment a bouquet full of roses was pushed against his face. Confusion and shock filled Mizuki, and then he realised why Sei had done so. He could smell a richer, different scent than the white rose.

“They smell differently, I see…” Mizuki’s muffled voice came from behind the roses, and from between the gaps of the roses, he could see Sei nodding with a cheeky smile. A smile that made Sei look more childish than usual. A smile that made Sei look more adorable. A smile that Mizuki would do anything for to see it again.


End file.
